Avidity
by HaneGaNai
Summary: Warmth. That's the first word that came to his mind when his fingers began roaming over his body making his temperature rise with every inch they covered. His hand was so hot against his stomach, so unbearably hot. Ren/Ichi. AU


**Pairing**: Renji/Ichigo

**Genre**: Romance/Generl

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: non-graphic sex, yaoi

Warmth.

That's the first word that came to my mind when his fingers began roaming over my body making my temperature rise with every inch they covered. His hand was so hot against my stomach, so unbearably hot. His body heat spread over me as he moved, my usually cool skin heating up rapidly under his ministrations. It was such a striking contrast I though that my skin would melt beneath his touch. That if he kept caressing one spot over and over again soon his fingers would dip into my flesh to roam inside me.

It's crazy, but man, how that image got to me.

All of a sudden it felt as if his fingers traced over my ribs, just beneath the surface of my skin. I wanted him in me so bad that I didn't care how he got inside. I needed to make us one, to form some sort of connection. I wanted to feel him deep even for the briefest of moments. I craved, I longed, I wished, I could hardly contain myself and masked my impatience with sighs and moans returning the favor and tracing my fingers over his painted flesh.

I learned him just as he learned me. I explored curves and dents, traced ink that marked soft skin and hard muscle. I teased him with gentle touches that were barely there. I memorized. Taking in all of the sounds he made, the way he flexed beneath my caress, how dark his eyes were as he watched me watch him. How his lips morphed into a smirk. How his wicked tongue swept along his lips stirring something inside of me and making me lurch forwards in an attempt to capture it.

The way he tasted on my lips.

I took it all in, every sensation, every feeling. I got so drunk on him I could hardly breathe. It was so intoxicating; he was so intoxicating that I feared the moment our mouth would have to part.

And yet at the same time I wanted to feel his lips elsewhere as well; all over me, mapping my body just as he mapped the insides of my mouth.

He merely entered me with his fingers and already I reached levels of pleasure I never knew before barely holding back the urge to yank at my vibrant spikes. As if the very fact that it was him doing that to me that caused tremors to run through my body. I cried out, squirmed and asked for more.

It wasn't a plea. It was a demand and with a grin and a heavy kiss he obliged and filled me. And my cries of delight wouldn't end.

It was lust at first sight; that's how I'll always remember it. It was passion born from a heated gaze and a curve to his lips. It was my eyes meeting endless brown spheres. It was me drowning, sinking in so deep that my voice wouldn't carry through. It was a spark of the likes of those that burnt cities down. It was us alone in the crowd. It was meant and always would be.

We weren't two halves of a whole - we were two entities becoming one as the flame melted us down.

He approached me at the bar when I was buying drinks. Nothing I haven't encountered before. But somehow he was different from all the previous guys. Maybe it was the way he formed words, or the vicious red of his hair. Or it might have been his deep, dripping voice.

I swear, the moment he spoke a shiver run down my spine and my world swayed with me. He sounded like he could set me on fire with a murmur, with a single syllable.

And he did.

When he leaned it towards my ear and his hot breath washed over my skin I knew that that night would be forever burnt in my mind.

I didn't know him. He said that it didn't really matter. It was the first time we really met yet the chemistry between us took us to bed soon enough. It surprised me how I never even thought of pushing him away, of saying 'no'. How I didn't have a problem with taking him home.

I'm not the type to sleep around, I never were. I never even considered a one night stand, never crossed my mind. That was simply out of character for me. Yes, I am one of those who want to get to know a person first before getting it on.

Yet I didn't question what we were about to do. I didn't even stop to reconsider. I was in too much of a hurry to get him naked and on top of me. Or any other way, I didn't really care.

It wasn't a whim. It was so much more. There was this craving that fogged my mind, a voice that told me to never let him go. It was as if something possessed me. The need to taste and feel.

His lips flirted with me, his eyes promised.

He savored me as if I were that dish that he spent millions on.

Synchronized.

Our movements were. And our breaths and heartbeats beating in tandem. When he pushed forwards I pressed down; when he withdrew I pulled back. An endless symphony of slick obscene sounds. He thrust; I moaned. And our voices disappeared in a passionate lock of lips and tongues.

His gaze, his fingers, his lips, teeth and tongue. Him. So deep inside me that I couldn't tell us apart. We fit so well it scorched me inside. It made me want to show him all of me, to give him my whole. To open up and let him eat me out, take me in like no one else before. I felt a bond between us; I felt the urgency that we both shared. Urgency to combine in a single body, in a form that would allow us to never break apart. I held onto him, keeping him close as we moved, yet he was still too far even if we were skin to skin. No matter how I tried I could limit the space between us only that much.

It physically hurt; the way we were so close, but not close enough.

I moaned and clawed; he growled and sped up in reply. And way too soon a supernova exploded before my eyes and for a breathtaking moment I flew. He joined me soon in our bliss kissing me like a starved man.

It was mind-numbing. Overwhelming to the point where I couldn't utter a word. I just lay there, my mind fogged and vision blurry still riding the intense sensations he caused. Bathing in the aftermath that I wished would never end. Or that would be repeated soon.

It was only when I felt him stir that I realized that he was still sheathed in me. That we were still meshed. Joined in more ways than one.

I was reluctant to let him go when his warmth still seeped through me so I held onto him even if my limbs protested as I moved. It was a loose hold, he spent me completely, yet he kept still. Well, as still as you can while mouthing over someone's skin.

It was a soft caress, a touch that was barely there as he slid from my shoulder, over my throat and to the corner of my lips.

Our eyes met and I asked despite the fact that I already knew the answer I'd receive. His gaze told more than any words could carry.

"Will you stay the night?"

And the night after that, all the nights to come?


End file.
